Forum:Ferdinand "Ferdy" De Layba
Name: Ferdinand "Ferdy" De Layba Gender: Male Age: 23 God Parent Choices: 1) Xipe Totec, 2) Itzlacoliuhqui, 3) Xolotl Appearance: A pale Caucasian man about 5 ft. 10 in height, 190 lbs. Brown-reddish hair and brown eyes. Stays clean-shaved most of the time. Personality: History: Ferdy (he's also begrudgingly accepted being referred to as "Farty") grew up around Hog's Hollow, Missouri with his mother and stepfather. He made his small circle of friends while working on the family farm. There wasn't anything Ferdy didn't like about farming, it seemed. Hunting was also a fun activity for him, especially with bows. But when winter came, he'd become sickly and withdrawn. Every year he'd fall under some malady and be bedridden for months at a time. But come spring, Ferdy would leap out of bed and get started planting crops. This went on for some time until Ferdinand came across two mysterious people. He heard them arguing about somebody powerful. Some "Son of She-pay" was apparently their target, with one red-hooded figure talking about how he'd claim this one's power for his own. The other green hooded figure angrily swore that would never happen. The two engaged in combat until Ferdy revealed himself by shooting the red hood in the knee with his crossbow. The Green hood thanked Ferdy, saying she was a nagual. And that he was the "son of She-pay" she was looking for. After meeting Ferdy's mother and stepfather, some secrets were revealed... Back in 1987, his mother Elizabeth De Layba had been separated from a hiking group and was being stalked by what she thought was a wolf. She had no idea it was actually an Ahuizotl. She bravely fought it with her knife, but it would've claimed her had it not been for the intervention of Xipe Totec. Xipe Totec admired this woman who cultivated the land, and Elizabeth was grateful to this rugged stranger who looked good in spite of his loose skin. One thing led to another, and... nine months later she went into labor while picking maize. The local physician Dr. Krieger tried his best, and was horrified and disgusted at the child... a boy, born with no skin. A stranger appeared from behind and demanded the doctor hand him the child. Krieger complied, and the stranger did something truly odd with the nearby corn plants. Several wilted on the spot, and suddenly the child was with a healthy, pale complexion. Before Elizabeth and Krieger could thank him, the stranger suddenly fled. Dr. Krieger later married Elizabeth and raised the young Ferdinand. After learning this, Ferdy thought for a long while. There would be more like the red hooded man, and they wouldn't rest until he was theirs. Besides, he was growing up, and the family farm could only provide so much independence. Ferdy gathered up his things, kissed his mother goodbye and saluted his stepfather before following the nagual to the distant Camp Aztlan. Weapons: A hunting crossbow, several bolts with steel and obsidian tips. Plus one wicked looking Bowie Knife Username: SanPat's13th (how do I do this part with the colored text?) ---- Category:Unclaimed